


Stay Here

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to do this, its a better life here Dean, a happier one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here

“You don’t have to do this, its a better life here Dean, a happier one.”  
“You mean while my bloods gettin’ sucked outta me by the minute? I’ll be dead in hours!”  
“Not in here you won’t. In here, it’ll all feel like a lifetime. In here, years will pass. You’ll grow old, live a happy life, one that you deserve Dean.”  
“You know I can’t do that.”  
“You can have me, just the way you’ve always wanted it. But were always too scared to try.”  
“…stop it.”  
“I mean it, we could be together, happy together with moms blessing and our happiness. Don’t you think you’ve done enough Dean? Haven’t you sacrificed enough? Why can’t you give yourself this?”  
“…”  
“Give me the knife Dean.”  
“Stay away from me.”  
“Dean, please. Give me the knife, give yourself this.”  
“I said stay away from me!”  
“Alright, alright, I’m staying right here, not moving. Just tell me this, don’t you want it? Want me?”  
“I want my Sam, the real Sam.”  
“I’m as real as you’re ever gonna get and you know that. You told him yourself, you can never be like that and you saw how he took your words to heart. He’s been pining and dying over Jess this entire time, barely giving you a single thought. He listened to you and well Dean, he doesn’t love you anymore like that, not the way that I can.”  
“I said stay back! I mean it goddamn it!”  
“Alright, still here, not moving. Don’t worry.”  
“I have too many people counting on me to just die in here.”  
“If you really believed that, you would’ve stabbed yourself by now.”  
“…”  
“Dean?”  
“He almost did, love me.”  
“Years ago, before you pushed him away and made him leave. He’ll never love you like that again.”  
“You don’t know that.”  
“And neither do you.”  
“…”  
“Dean? Dean!”  
“Guess there’s only one way to find out.”

————–

“I thought I almost lost you.”  
“You almost did.”

————–

“So…what was it like?”  
“What are ya talking about?”  
“The whole…djinn world, its said that the djinn creates a perfect world for the victims, makes them never want to leave. What was yours?”  
“…nothing special.”  
“Dean, c'mon. Djinns don’t make mistakes like that otherwise they wouldn’t get away with such a high kill count.”  
“Fine, fine. Doesn’t matter, knew it wasn’t real.”  
“Why? How’d you know?”  
“…I was married to some sort of model, think I saw her before somewhere, don’t really remember. You and I were just brothers and mom was alive and it was boring as fuck, that’s how I knew because I wouldn’t settle for something that boring.”  
“…Dean.”  
“Yeah Sam?”  
“You’re a horrible liar.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means, that I know you. And I know when you’re lying.”  
“Oh so with all these visions you’re having we’re going to add on mind reading too?”  
“Dean, be serious. Why is it so hard to tell me what you actually had?”  
“Because it’s not real Sam, let it go, it ain’t important.”  
“…it was us, wasn’t it?”  
“Sam, let it go.”  
“It was, wasn’t it? Dean…you’re the one that old me that-”  
“What part of let it go doesn’t make sense to you?”  
“-I shouldn’t think about it and that it’s not right and-”  
“Sam I mean it, you’re pissing me off.”  
“…you were lying to me then, weren’t you?”  
“I’m not talking about this anymore.”  
“Well too bad because I am. Dean…do you still want me like that?”  
“It doesn’t matter because-”  
“Because I do.”  
“…what?”  
“Dean, I’ve known you my entire life, I’ve been in love with you for almost that long. Do you really think that four years at a college was going to change anything?”  
“What about Jess?”  
“What about her?”  
“You saying that she didn’t mean anything?”  
“Of course she did Dean, I love her but I can love her and still love you. Just like I always have.”  
“…”  
“Where are you going?”  
“Out.”  
“Where out?”  
“Just out! Don’t follow me.”  
“Dean, don’t go, lets just talk about this.”  
“No I need….I can’t….I…”  
“What Dean?”  
“I need a drink.”  
“We have beer in the cooler.”  
“Something stronger than beer.”  
“I’ll go with you.”  
“Alone Sam.”  
“You really think that’s a good idea right now?”  
“I think its a great idea.”  
“Dean, we need to talk about this”  
“Well that’s the thing, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”  
“You can’t avoid it Dean! I’m not going to give up on this again, not after last time.”  
“I’m not letting you screw up your life again Sam!”  
“Well I’m not going to let you make the same mistake twice Dean!”  
“Sam.”  
“I mean it, I’m not going to let this slip by us again, I’m not going to let the chance to be happy together slip by again. Leave now, I don’t mind. But I’m not going anywhere Dean and I swear to you, I’m going to make you see just how happy we can be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> There is a graphic accompanied with this fic here: http://txdora.tumblr.com/post/135297636901/wincestmas-day-3-you-dont-have-to-do-this-its


End file.
